


When We Break With Traditions

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Established Relationship, First Meeting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M'Baku POV, M/M, Multi, Pre-realtionship M'Baku/Rhodey/Tony, Prophetic Dreams, Rhodey/Tony - Freeform, Science and spirits, Spiritual, Tony Being Tony, Xenophobia, awesome dora, changing opinion, intruiged M'Baku, kinda soulmate?, or more like very strong opinion against outsiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: M'Baku was approached by Princess Shuri who had an unusual request. Agreeing to it, M'Baku found soon out that he set things into motion, he'd never have dreamed of.But what can he do when souls are bound to be together. Also, no one is safe from a meddling Princess Shuri.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, M'Baku/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	When We Break With Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's me again.
> 
> I've been working on this for quite some time now and I think it's finally in a state I'd like to share it. It was supposed to be something short and sweet for the IHB but by now I should give up on 'supposed to be this or that'.
> 
> Anyway, M'Baku strikes me as a man of high intelligence and not only a warrior but also a spiritual man. I took his characterization from different Marvel Universes, along with information about the Jabari as the MCU was a bit... unhelpful there.
> 
> The Elders Mentioned are OC but the great ape god is actually taken from Marvel.
> 
> This happened because the lovely [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess) made an absolutely adorable mood board, which will be shared in the other chapter~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, also... Shuri is the best shipper there is.

M’Baku never saw the appeal of integration with the western world. Wakanda was a strong nation, all tribes together, the best possible defense and unit. Ancient Gods and Spirits guided them to use their resources optimally and even guided them toward being the most advanced in technology and medicine. 

So when the border was opened officially for a selected few, M’Baku hadn’t bothered to join the ceremony. The other Jabaris had agreed with him. Surprisingly, nothing bad had come of it, and most people just lived as they did before, while only a few hosted dignitaries. As the tribe leader, M’Baku had expected to be dragged into doing that as well. 

  
  


This had been three months ago and M’Baku had to wonder if any more changes would come than those already made. That was until Princess Shuri came to him. 

“M’Baku,” she tilted her head, greeting him politely but with a cheeky smile on her young face. 

“Princess Shuri. To what do I owe this honor?” he asked after their traditional costumes had been dealt with.

She smiled at him, her Dora Milajes standing a good distance away. “I have been invited to a fellow scientist’s home and some dignitary meetings. I was wondering if you’d be accompanying me?”

M’Baku didn’t quite know what to think about that proposition. The Jabari didn’t interfere or interact much with the rest of the Wakandan tribes and thus he wasn’t prepared to be asked such a question. Scrutinizing the young woman in front of him, he motioned for her to explain some more.

Princess Shuri requested for them to take a slow stroll through the forest instead and M’Baku was too curious to decline. So here they were, walking in the forest, still close to the tribe village the Dora a few steps behind. “The fellow scientist has been fascinated by Wakanda for years now and we also would like to assess a potential threat level concerning that man.”

“Who are we talking about, princess?”

“Doctor Anthony Edward Stark.”

That did surprise the older man visibly, “A Stark?”

“Yes. He was most eager to offer his home when the American consulate asked for the Wakandan dignitaries and T’Challa delegated it to me.”

“That isn’t suspicious at all.”

The princess stopped by some orchids before she half turned towards M’Baku. She tilted her head, a thoughtful expression gracing her face. “It is indeed, M’Baku. So I have to ask, would you be willing to accompany me?”

It was true that since the war against Killmonger, the Jabari and the other tribes hadn’t been as hostile towards each other as before, but it still was a leap to ask for him to come with the princess. ‘ _Something does not fit._ ’

But instead of voicing his doubts and suspicion, he gave the princess a curt nod. 

Her answering smile was radiant and she literally jumped at him, clasping his hands in hers before shaking them happily, “Wonderful! I will organize everything! Be so kind and come to the palace by the day after tomorrow, short of noon. I now have to hurry to get everything scheduled!”

M’Baku felt as if he would regret this.

~~~~~

When Princess Shuri had asked for his company throughout the visit at Doctor Stark’s home, M’Baku hadn’t imagined her ditching him the first moment Doctor Stark started to show her some of his ‘playthings’ and listening to the Princess' suggestions. Their interaction didn’t speak of distrust and threat assessment. It spoke of plenty of hours of friendly interaction. The tribe leader felt slightly betrayed.

‘ _Threat assessing my ass… The little Princess and Stark must be friends from the way the Dora have been so relaxed throughout their exchange._ ’

He sat in the mostly empty guest bedroom he had been shown by someone named Happy of all things. Meeting Doctor Stark had been an experience itself.

The white brunet male had smiled brilliantly at the princess, shaken her hand with a wink and then proceeded to greet every one of the Dora, something which wasn't custom for an influential person. When Stark turned to him, he half expected the man to ignore him or comment on him being another bodyguard but instead Doctor Stark simply smiled, waved and said, “Welcome to my humble abode. I’m Tony and you must be the leader of the Jabari tribe, M’Baku, right?”

He had been utterly thrown there. His only response was a stilted nod and a questioning sound. Rather embarrassing in hindsight. After that Doctor Stark had called for Happy, leading them all inside and started some technology babble with the princess.

M’Baku had unpacked rather fast and was intrigued by the blue suit hanging inside the closet already. With a good portion of caution he inspected the whole room once more before frisking the jacket finding a note in it.

With every word he read, his eyebrows rose higher and higher.

> _Dear Mister M’Baku,_
> 
> _Honeybear said it could be considered rude, but Shuri assured me that it’d be fine for me to take this liberty. I got the measurements from the princess and don’t worry I bought her a dress as well. Welcome to America M’Baku._
> 
> _You Know Who I Am._

Baffled, M’Baku read and reread the note. He couldn’t help but notice the elegant scrawl of Doctor Stark’s penmanship. At least he assumed it was from Doctor Stark. Eyeing the suit, he decided to ignore it for a while and just emptied his suitcase.

~~

That very same evening, M’Baku found out who “Honeybear” was. 

They all sat together, Doctor Stark animatedly talking with the princess, some of the Dora even quipping in here and there. It was a relaxing, astonishingly familiar atmosphere between them all. Even M’Baku participated in some small talk, seemingly to the joy of Doctor Stark.

“My! You’ve been so silent, I wondered if you can speak at all! Tell me, what is different about the princess’ tribe and yours?”

Normally M’Baku would tense if someone, even a fellow Wakandan, would ask about his tribe and the differences, but somehow, somewhere deep inside, he felt safe and knew the tribe's secrets would be safe with Doctor Stark.

Just as he was about to speak, the AI announced, “Sorry to interrupt Boss, but the protocol honey trap has been activated.”

The Jabari knew that a honey trap normally equaled some vile woman luring a man in with her beauty. Therefore, he was more than confused when Doctor Stark jumped out of his seat, whirled around and started to run towards the exit just before another black man entered.

In the span of a heartbeat, the short man flung himself into the arms of the other black man, who embraced him eagerly. Their muffled voices carried over, but M’Baku couldn’t tell what they were talking about. Shortly after, they both came back to the table and the unknown man introduced himself, “Hello, I’m Colonel James Rhodes, US Air Force. Also known as War Machine and-”

“Platypus and honeybear and-” The genius was stopped by a hand clasped over his mouth.

“And that idiot's best friend since college.”

Princess Shuri chuckled at that, greeting the Colonel happily and so did the Dora. When it was his turn, M’Baku couldn’t quite form the words he wanted. He settled with, “I’m M’Baku from the Jabari tribe. A pleasure to meet you.”

It was way too formal for a gathering like this and it left a foul taste on his tongue. Thankfully none of the other Wakadans reacted to it. 

Their evening and late dinner commenced without another hitch.

-

The next morning was pleasant, albeit a bit slow going. M’Baku had inquired if Doctor Stark had some kind of training facility and if so, if M’Baku was allowed to use them. Apparently, he had full access to the house with the only restrictions being the workshop and the other private rooms.

Honestly, that was a surprise for the Leader. He had expected that Doctor Stark would be more paranoid than to let a stranger wander freely in his home. After all, M’Baku knew of (some of) the betrayals the older man had faced. After his morning training, he showered and got into the living room, noting the lack of people immediately.

Still, Colonel Rhodes sat on the cream coloured couch, a tablet in his hand, holographic displays of the news around him. To be fair, M’Baku was slightly impressed that a western man had access to those things. Especially since the fps and the solidity of the projection was nearly on par with those of Wakanda. 

He hesitated, not sure if he was welcome, but the decision of staying or leaving was taken away when Rhodes’ dark eyes flicked towards him, “Coffee is in the kitchen, some scrambled eggs leftover as well, if you like. And if you don’t want to eat alone, this house has no ‘no-eating-on-the-couch’ policy.”

The other black man nodded in thanks and made his way to the kitchen, getting himself some breakfast before returning to the Colonel’s side. At first they sat silently, the only noises were some muttering from the Colonel and the scratching of M’Baku’s utensils. Ultimately, the Jabari leader finished and contemplated what to do for the day.

Apparently the Colonel was most perceptive because as soon as M’Baku decided on finding the princess, he spoke up, “Princess Shuri and the Dora are with Tones in his shop. They pretend to do science but that just translates into playing around like small children and blowing things up. So, M’Baku, might I ask why you accompanied the Princess?”

  
  


It was a rational, formal even, inquiry, something one could easily pass off as small-talk, if not for the way the Colonel’s eyes narrowed. M’Baku was being assessed, seen as a potential threat, and wasn’t that rich?

He came here to assess Doctor Stark, or so M’Baku had been led to believe, and now _he’s_ the one seen as a threat. The warrior couldn’t help but chuckle. A deep sound, from within his chest and very soul. “I can assure you Colonel Rhodes, I am no threat to you or Doctor Stark. I was asked to accompany the Princess under the pretense of assessing Doctor Stark. But that soon fell away the moment I saw Princess Shuri interact with him. They are clearly friends and thus there is no reason for me to be here anymore.”

An nearly invisible tension had shortly settled into the Colonel’s features before the man relaxed again. Giving M’Baku a short nod, or maybe to himself, the Colonel said, “They have been in contact for a while, bantering and exchanging ideas. Tony has this… knack for collecting genius teens, people others don’t really listen to and give them a place where they just can be. Nothing to hide, you know? That above everything else made their relationship progress into such a strange strong friendship so fast. Sure Tones treated her with respect, but not for her position itself. More for her personality. God knows, Tony never held much respect for positions alone.”

As one of Wakanda, this should offend M’Baku. He wasn’t in favor of Princess Shuri being the head of the technology and development division at first, but she still was part of the royal family and thus warranted respect. However, the way Colonel Rhodes described the relationship, the way M’Baku had seen the princess relax and be more carefree than he’d ever seen her, told him that it was a good thing.

So he found himself smiling softly in answer. “I’ve never seen her Highness as free as this. Truth be spoken, I tend not to interact with the rest of Wakanda. Tell me Colonel, how did you two meet back in college?”

When M’Baku thought he would only get a short answer, he had been badly mistaken. The Colonel talked about how he faced an undercaffeinated, sleep deprived 14-year old Tony Stark sitting in front of his dorm room, and had thought that it was Tony’s instead of Rhodes’ and how that led to Rhodes gaining a roommate.

They kept talking without realizing the passing of time. In the hours they spoke, they got to know each other. M’Baku found out that Colonel- _please call me Rhodey_ \- had a sister and a brother, that at one point his mother had decided to adopt Tony into the family which had made their living together awkward at first.

In exchange, M’Baku told him about the tribes of Wakanda, of how his own tribe was separated from the others, which only strengthened their overall bond with each other. He told him of the men and women he considers his family, and also about those he’d prefer to leave the tribe. 

Talking with Rhodey was easy for M’Baku. It was calming and nice, not simply something to pass the time. 

They parted ways when Friday, the AI, called for Rhodey to join Doctor Stark in the lab. Something about the Colonel’s armour.

-

M’Baku had wandered around the premises, inspecting the art and even found a small library. He had been reassured by Friday that he was allowed to borrow a book should he find anything of interest. In the end, M’Baku selected one and sat in the small room until dinner time.

Dinner was a similar fashion as the day before and slowly he felt comfortable enough to engage in some quieter conversation. He and Rhodey were discussing different views on foreigners, when M’Baku saw the Princess shooting him a contemplative look. He wouldn't have thought much of it, had she not loudly asked Doctor Stark if M’Baku had seen the lab yet.

Confounded as to why the princess would inquire upon that, the Jabari halted his conversation with Rhodey and looked towards the two geniuses. Doctor Stark blinked for a moment, his whole face frozen in place. Only then did M’Baku realize how animated the man usually was. 

The tribe leader stared in fascination as Doctor Stark’s face restarted all kinds of motion. A little, dare he say shy, smile played on the corners of the brunet’s lips before he completely turned towards M’Baku himself. Being fixed with eyes radiating intelligence and focus in that moment, was humbling.

“Ah, my bad. I wasn’t aware you’d like to see the place where all the wonders happen?”

M’Baku was certain that the genius didn’t mean to end that statement in a question. It was all the more endearing for it though.

“I will be honest Doctor Stark-”

“Tony’s fine.”

“I have not as much interest in technology marvels as our Princess does. But I do enjoy intelligent minds in their element and would welcome the chance to see where, as you put it, the wonders happen.”

That seemed to be the right answer to the situation, because Doctor- Tony- particularly beamed at him and even the Dora Milaje had a small, barely there smile on their lips. Apparently, they were all closer to the American genius than M’Baku first thought. 

“Great! Honeybear and me have some more things to do this evening, but if you want to we can do it first thing tomor-”

“After breakfast,” Rhodey interjected. That earned him a playful pout of all things. The answering glare was just as playful.

“Fine. _After_ coffee-”

  
“At least two slices of toast-”

“Ugh. And that, I’m gonna show you around in the lab.”

M’Baku tried. He really did. Yet, seeing them both interact like that, he couldn’t do anything but let a small deep rumble equalling a chuckle free. “Well then, I’m looking forward to tomorrow after breakfast,” and just because he could, M’Baku added, “Doctor Stark.”

A small round of giggles at the genius’ pouting face was well worth springing over his shadow and joining in the light banter.

-

The night came and went in the blink of an eye. M’Baku had anticipated feeling nervous about visiting a foreigner’s realm so to speak, but the moment the glass doors slid open, granting him access, he felt fascinated. 

Certainly, Wakanda was the most advantaged nation to the known world, but what he saw here, felt here? This was something different. Doctor Stark's whole workshop wasn’t like any kind of lab or workplace M’Baku had ever set foot in before. The Jabari tribe leader was rooted to the spot, eyes slightly wider than before and lips parted softly. Doctor Stark had turned, face illuminated by artificial light.

He smiled, grinned even. Eyes sparkled in the light and his whole stature vibrated. To the genius’s right was a robot, holding out a claw with a smoothie in it. M’Baku’s eyes drifted back and forth between the genius and other things in the workshop, trying to take everything in at once.

Doctor Stark waved to him after a short while. It was an invitation to come closer, to explore more. The Jabari tribe leader would have been a fool if he didn't take that opportunity. 

“I know, it's not Wakandan standard, but it's all mine. C’mon, let me show you all the bits and bobs around.” Doctor Stark said when M’Baku was close enough. “That it isn’t, indeed.” 

The Jabari wasn’t sure what he could tell the man that the princess might haven’t. Apparently Doctor Stark didn’t mind the short answer and got up from his place. He led them around the spacious room, showing him even the Iron Man suits. 

M’Baku was baffled by the trust the older man showed him. Therefore, before Doctor Stark continued back to the start, he blurted, “Why do you trust me, a particular stranger, with this knowledge?”

Doctor Stark looked at him. The brown eyes shimmered with flecks of gold and radiated knowledge, power and experience. Something about the smaller man made M’Baku feel humbled in a way he had not experienced before. 

It wasn’t how he had felt as a young boy being taught by the elders whatever was needed so he could fulfill his destiny. It wasn’t the feeling he had gotten when Queen Mother had come to him for help despite their differences.

The feeling was unique. Therefore both frightening and fascinating. 

At last Doctor Stark replied, a soft smile on his lips, “Because Rhodey says you’re a good guy. And I trust Rhodey with my everything.” 

Heavy silence set in. M’Baku wasn’t sure how to handle the honor that was such undiluted trust from two men who hadn’t known him long. Only when there was a soft beep sound from next to him, did M’Baku realize that he had spaced out long enough for Doctor Stark’s robot to close in.

“This is DUM-E, he’s the oldest of the lot but also the craziest one. Back there we have U”- the brunet pointed towards a giant robot arm- “and then there is- DUM-E NO!”

Doctor Stark started to get in between M’Baku and the robot, but it was too late. The robot threw a ball into the black man's face. That was, if said man wouldn’t have caught it.

“Impressive reflexes you got there.”

“Thank you Doctor Stark. Care to explain why Dummy tried to attack me?”

“He wasn’t. He wanted to play with you. Don’t throw the ball or he will forever try to enlist you in a game of fetch. And it’s Tony, M’Baku. I’m not going around all day and calling you Leader of the Jabari tribe, M’Baku, am I?”

M’Baku was sure he had something to say about that. Yet it never came to him formulating any words. Because at the moment he opened his mouth, DUM-E rolled closer, extracting his claw-like hand towards him. Being curious from nature, the black man touched DUM-E gently. The moment he made contact he inhaled sharply. He froze completely. ‘ _That… That felt like_.’

A tender exhale later and M’Baku could move again. Suddenly he knew what was so special about this place.

While every other workshop tended to be filled with muted life and soul dampened by frustration of misfortune or a too slow pace, Doctor- _Tony’s_ \- workshop was vibrating with life and energy. Although there was the feeling of frustration and rage, the thrumming of happiness and joy were louder, stronger.

M’Baku was fascinated. He couldn’t keep away, feeling as if the spirits of his home were with him. They're stronger than anywhere else in America so far. Granted, he hadn’t been any places beside Tony’s property. Yet after he left the workshop and went to meditate for a bit, M’Baku was certain. Tony’s workshop being the place with the strongest connection. However that came to be.

‘ _I might have to investigate this._ ’

  
  
  


\---

“So what do the Jabari for fun, M’Baku?”

The spoken to man turned around, a slight frown on his face when he saw himself faced with both Rhodey and Tony.

Unlike what most people would think the question had come from Rhodey. It was honest interest, from both men, M’Baku could tell. So unlike he usually did, scoffing or turning down such requests for information he gave a non-comical hum, and tried to open his stance. 

“The Jabari are living isolated from most of the other tribes and tend to keep to themselves. We live in the sanctuary of the caves, so as not to get overwhelmed by the heat. We are just like any tribe warriors of Wakanda and thus we do enjoy fighting and training for the fight. But we also enjoy music and art and meditation. We attempt our best to stay connected to the souls of the land and the spirits of our ancestors.”

As he ended, the tribe leader realized that his last words were laced with a dare. A dare to mock his culture. A dare to belittle him for his beliefs. A dare to prove him wrong about foreigners to Wakanda. Prove to him that only a person born in Wakanda’s lap, could understand the true beauty of their world.

Yet, neither men seemed offended at the assumption, nor did either raised to the bait. Rhodey simply smiled, giving M’Baku a nod in thanks. Tony followed suit before asking, “Does that mean you’d be opposed to some movies? Honeybear and I wanted to do a movie night and would like to have you with us. That is if you have nothing else to do?”

Taken aback by the blasé acceptance, M’Baku just agreed. This is how he ended up on a recliner, several bags of chips and a selection of fruits on the couch table with Rhodey and Tony on the couch itself, mouthing along with the movie on several passages.

Only as the movie was halfway through did M’Baku realize that someone was missing. “Where is Princess Shuri?”

“Hm?” Tony’s eyes snapped to him, a slightly confused expression in them. “Didn’t she tell you?

“Tell me what?”

“She was asked to attend a meeting with some of the UN dignitaries. Took all the lovely ladies with her, that meanie!” It was a playful tone and so was the yelp when Rhodey smacked Tony’s head. “Ouch! Honeybear-!

“Shuddit. I wanna watch.” The oldest man of the three commented between two bites of chips.

M’Baku wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. On the one hand he felt like it should have been his duty to go with the Princess, on the other…

He watched Rhodey and Tony shoving each other, trying to steal chips or fruits from the other. He was witness to a slight roughhousing between them during which the movie needed to be put on pause. M’Baku witnessed them laughing freely about the absurdity that was their quarrel before the movie resumed-thanks to FRIDAY. 

Yes, it was his duty to stay with the Princess of Wakanda, but imagining missing this felt like a worse betrayal.

~~~

During their evening together, M’Baku got to know the other two men pretty well. Any kind of reservations he had, were gone and that showed the next morning during breakfast. He walked into the kitchen, a half-asleep white man slumped over the counter, while next to him Rhodey was trying to shove breakfast under the man’s nose.

M’Baku grinned rounding the counter, opening the fridge and starting to dig through the shelves. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Rhodey greeted back, probably between two sips of coffee. Tony just whined. Somehow M’Baku ended up filling himself and the genius each a mug of coffee. The sudden wakefulness and radiant smile Tony was rewarding M’Baku with made it easier to ignore the glare Rhodey sent him.

“Coffee~” Tony sighed happily into the mug. “Thank you M’Baku.”

“Great. Tones eat your damn breakfast. I need to get back to the office today and I’d rather know that you ate something now than find out tonight that you skipped meals altogether in the name of science.”

“That won’t happen, Honeybear.”

“Oh and pray tell why not?” Rhodey looked skeptical at best.

“Because M’Baku over here and I will go shopping and you know I tend to eat some burgers! Also, it’d be a shame to not introduce M’Baku to American fast food!”

“You do?”

“We will?” M’Baku looked surprised towards the genius, his sandwich halfway to his mouth. 

“Yep!”

“What about Princess Shu-”

As if summoned, Shuri shuffled in. A light pink PJ in a size too big made her look even younger than she was. Yawning, she let her head bump on Tony’s shoulder, half slumping on him. “Coffee?”

It was so weird, such a bizarre scene, the Dora standing in the doorway, trying and failing not to smile; Rhodey shaking his head, but getting up to get the princess coffee and Tony rearranging himself so that Shuri wouldn’t slide down; M’Baku couldn’t look away.

When the princess got her own mug, she sat in the seat next to Tony and started to steal food from his plate. She wasn’t bothered by the Colonel’s disapproval nor by the second plate that a Dora prepared her a bit after. Tony just snagged food from that one.

The fond expression M’Baku could glimpse on the Dora Milaje spoke volumes.

“The UN dignitaries are dicks. All of them,” were the princess' next words of the morning.

Tony chuckled and a general sense of resigned fondness settled over everyone.

“Why, baby kitty?”

The black teenager swatted at Tony. “Stop calling me that. And it’s because they rob me of all the fun time. I have to go meet them later again instead of doing the shopping trip we decided on.”

“Ouch. Give them hell for that, will you, little panther.”

Shuri hummed in approval upon that nickname and leaned her head once again on Tony’s shoulder. “I will. And when I’m back, you’d better have time for some playing around in the workshop.”

“I promise.” Then the brunet turned his focus back to M’Baku, who had watched with rapt attention. “Looks like it’s just us. Hope you’re not disappointed.”

“Shouldn’t I go with you, Princess?”

But Shuri just waved that concern away. “If I suddenly arrive with a male companion there, they will think that they intimidated me yesterday. So thank you M’Baku, but it’s better for now that you don’t. Tomorrow evening though, is a gala. I’d be most pleased if you’d come with me.”

He inclined his head softly. “I shall then, Princess.”

“Good, you two have fun. I need to get ready. Colonel, don’t fret too much over Doctor Stark, he’s a big boi.”

Once more Tony pouted at that, while Rhodey relaxed visible and gave her a curt nod. “See you this evening, Princess.”

The military man proceeded in ruffling Tony’s hair before he leaned in, whispering something in the brunet’s ear and then got out. Tony, meanwhile, choked on his coffee.

\--

The shopping was a special experience for M’Baku. He never had the need to possess much, or understood the feeling to be happy about buying unnecessary things. Therefore he never went into the main city of Wakanda, never went shopping. The Jabari felt like he should have told Tony that, before they departed Tony’s car and got into some big fancy mall. 

The engineer had donned some kind of disguise. which M’Baku found laughable but seemed to work. The mall was bustling with life and people were everywhere. 

Tony, probably without realizing mused M’Baku, had taken hold of the warrior’s hand and dragged him from one store to the next. It was loud. 

It was busy.

It smelled like sweat and various foods and it just was too much.

They got out of the last store, some popular clothing brand, when M’Baku pulled the genius to a stop.

“Too much.” he pressed out between gritted teeth. Wide doe eyes looked at him, really looked at him for the first time in so many minutes and suddenly M’Baku was pulled to an exit.

Compared to inside, this part of the street was quiet. M’Baku felt like he could breathe freely again, even though the air left a bad taste on his tongue.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” 

The words were spoken so softly, M’Baku thought he’d imagine them in his panicked addled mind. But- one glance at Tony told him that- no he hadn’t imagined them.

Tony looked at him with guilt written all over his face. His shoulders were hunched and his chin dipped towards the ground. M’Baku knew he should feel angry for being put through this all. Yet, looking at the honest shame and regret on the genius face, he couldn’t muster the necessary energy.

“It’s… ok. Just maybe ask next time? I’ve never been to a mall before.”

At his statement, meant for reassuring the smaller male, Tony’s eyes widened comically and he blurted, “Oh god! I’m so freaking sorry! I should have thought- stupid me- I assumed because Shuri... and then... but Shuri isn’t with us and I zoned out there and-”

“Hey, Tony, it’s ok!” M’Baku acted on instinct as he grabbed Tony’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. While Tony’s focus had been scattered before, that gesture led to him fixing his eyes on M’Baku.

“I should have said something before. You couldn’t have known and had Princess Shuri been with us, this wouldn’t have escalated.” He tried to sound soothing, letting his thumb caress the back of the older man’s hand.

Maybe even more surprising than Tony calming down, was that M’Baku felt centered, like he belonged, during their touch.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m still sorry though…”

Smiling faintly, M’Baku asked, “What about that all American fast food? I feel a bit peckish.”

Doe eyes lit up with excitement and before M’Baku could question his choices, Tony was pulling him towards the mall and to the food area. While they dug into greasy burgers and salty fries, they got talking.

“I just say that it feels like a waste of time. I’m grateful what with getting to know Shuri thanks to the whole ’Wakanda is open’ shebang, but why now? I dunno. I feel like there are plenty of people who’d have profited from learning about Wakanda as it truly is earlier. And-” Tony stopped. Seemingly realizing that M’Baku had stopped eating and had started to clench his hands together, gritting his teeth. “You’re alright?”

  
  


“Greed and profit is exactly why I was against the opening of the borders.” His voice was hard, his eyes narrowed. Had he misjudged Tony after all? Was Tony just like all those foreigners he had met before? Only after the riches, the treasures of Wakanda, even if they destroyed her with it.

  
  


Before M’Baku could say another word, Tony sighed deeply, catching the Jabari's attention again, “Yes. sadly there are people like that in the world. I’ve known, heck, loved and trusted that kind of person in my life before.” 

While Tony said this, he rubbed himself over his chest, seemingly unaware of the action. M’Baku was tempted to ask, tempted to get to know more about Tony’s experience, but something told him that an American fast food restaurant was not the place and now was not the time.

“Anyway. Greed is an ugly thing, and -albeit I sometimes am greedy, because c’mon, I’m a billionaire, we’re all eccentrics and have a greedy side- I hate when people take ruthlessly. Or without permission. Ask Rhodey. Every time someone tries to take something from him or someone I know, I’m tempted to blast them to kingdom come.”

  
  


M’Baku knew, without a single doubt, that Tony meant what he said and thus he nodded. That gesture seemed to relax Tony as well, who responded tentatively, “Thank you for suggesting this burger. Never thought vegetarian food could actually taste good.”

Whatever leftover tension was there, it vanished and without much complication, they resumed their easy chatter while eating.

Later they returned to Tony’s house, sated and relaxed. In the end, Tony had convinced M’Baku to buy a few sweatshirts and other things he probably would never wear. So upon arriving, he had a moment to take his bags out of the car before Shuri strode towards them.

“Hi little-ugh”

Without a word she grabbed Tony’s wrist and tugged at him. The brunet seemed more amused than annoyed and just shot a quick, “Later Bakugaaaan.”

In that moment M’Baku understood something fundamental about Tony Stark. The American considered Shuri one of his people, and he would rain down fire on everyone who dared to hurt her or those important to her. Which meant Wakanda herself was safe from him.

‘ _And who knows… maybe I'll be one of his people one day too?_ ’

\----

Richly decorated hall with tables decked out to impress was the environment M’Baku found himself in the next day. The gala was a tedious and pretentious act for him. He had enjoyed some easy hours in Tony’s library before he had to change into his traditional ceremonial garb. M’Baku had asked the princess earlier if she would mind him dressing traditionally. She simply had smirked and told him to go ahead. In hindsight, that should have warned him off of doing so.

Yet the Jabari refused to feel embarrassed by his attire. Contrary to what the dignitaries might have thought, he was proud to wear the white ape cap and the traditional jewelry of his tribe.

Earlier Tony had looked at him somewhat surprised but still smiled and so had Rhodey. Both men currently making their rounds, or as the genius had put it, schmoozing up to the politicians. M’Baku stayed beside Princess Shuri, always a slight step behind but not remarkably so, just enough to show that the princess didn’t need any aid, but had a loyal person at her side nonetheless. 

  
The Dora were spread out throughout the room, giving the impression of negligence. M’Baku knew better. They were dispersed in a pattern, giving Shuri the freedom to pick her prey, but also the reassurance that they could interfere anytime.

“It’s so boring here, M’Baku,” Shuri remarked. Albeit, if the Jabari was honest, it sounded very much like a whine. 

“These are politics of the outside world, Princess.”

“I know. I just wish Tony would stay close and entertain me. Most of these people probably don’t even know how to spell intellect.”

His smile was mischievous when he replied, “You always could just create some… entertainment yourself, Princess.”

“Oh?”, she turned to him for a moment, her intelligent eyes resting on his face. Then she looked at someone a bit to the left of them both and M’Baku turned his head slightly to see who. Inadvertently, he snorted when his eyes landed on Tony Stark.

The brunet and Rhodey nearly stood back to back. The Colonel was talking with some high up military people, while the engineer clearly wrapped some politicians the princess had earlier talked to, around his pinky finger. Both men leading their conversations effortlessly and seemingly commanding the room. 

The princess and he were watching them for a while, seeing various people approach them, finding a pattern as to how Rhodey and Tony moved through the room. Whenever a military person tried to reach for Tony, Rhodey would smoothly sweep in between, some excuse always ready. Whenever a politician tried to intercept Rhodey, Tony would smile radiantly - ‘ _a plastic smile_ ’, M’Baku thought- and then take control of the conversation.

It all reminded him of-

“A beautiful dance, don’t you agree M’Baku?”

Shuri had been quiet, had been watching just like him, but now she had turned towards him, her eyes holding _something_ in them he wasn’t so sure about. 

“It’s certainly something else.”

“They have something unique there.” She sighed dramatically, confusing M’Baku even more. 

But before he could implore what she meant with that statement, the men in question made their way over to them and the low background music started to become a bit louder. 

“Little Panther, you wanna dance with me or Honeybear?” Were Tony’s first words when they arrived. 

Smiling broadly, Shuri took Rhodey’s hand, who sent a glare to his best friend, but followed the princess nonetheless. M’Baku couldn’t hold in the laughter.

That was until Tony grabbed his wrist gently and tugged him towards the dance floor as well. Every protest died when M’Baku spotted the soft and insecure smile but the determination in Tony’s eyes.

They danced. 

Not one song. Not two. Not even three. 

The four of them- as they swapped partners in between and over again- danced for what it seemed to be hours. M’Baku felt all the tension drain away, and his inner balance being restored. Being here, with the princess, Rhodey and Tony, that was the closest he had come to peace for the whole evening.

Only the next morning, as he read the newspaper while Shuri prepared for their departure and everyone else was out, did M'Baku realize that Tony and Rhodey's actions had been thoughtfully planned. The headline read: “Wakandan Welcome- Stark The Futurist Embraces In Their Tradition”

Yes, it was humbug. But the picture that graced the page showed Tony being led by a very old-fashioned and traditional looking M’Baku, the princess smiling beautifully at them, and Rhodey looking every bit the strong brother and soldier he was. 

\--------------

  
  


Upon arriving back in Wakanda, M’Baku felt nature embrace him and his ancestors' spirits welcoming him home. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a moment, before he faced Princess Shuri. 

A small traditional bow and some meaningless words were exchanged before he made himself on his way back to the Jabari territory. Their real farewell had taken place with the Americans.

It had been a lovely intimate affair, with hugs between Stark and all the females and a firm and yet gentle handshake between the men. While boarding, Shuri had told him that her brother wouldn't meet them when they landed, so that M’Baku wouldn’t have to face him yet.

Yes, most of the bad blood with the Wakandan Princess and the Dora Milaje was gone, but that didn’t count for King T’Challa and M’Baku. Therefore, he was grateful for this consideration.

  
  


Back with his own people, the children ambushed him, asking for the tales of the outside world and how it had been as the Princess’s companion. That night, M’Baku welcomed whoever wanted to listen in his circle by one of the fires and recounted the things he saw and the people he met. All the while M’Baku could feel Baruk’s eyes on him. 

‘ _Will you come and chide me for trying to see the change in the world, old men?_ ’ the Jabari tribe leader wondered. But Baruk never spoke up, never interrupted, never protested and so M’Baku stopped paying him attention.

\---

He went to bed late, later than he usually would. His prayers had been later than he tended to do them and his people had so many questions that he nearly forgot to eat. But in the end, M’Baku managed to rest on his mat, in a slightly more secluded section of the cave system.

The marking on the wall telling the story of the Jabaris. The leader had seen them so often, had felt their structure against the stone so many times, had added a marking here and there for the changes in the tribes, that his tired mind didn’t register the faint glow of the heart markings.

_He woke amidst fog and darkness. Faint glowing lights and colours added to his vision the longer he looked, the more he searched. M’Baku felt uneasiness spreading through his body. Something wasn’t as it was supposed to be. Something was amiss._

_‘Hello?’ He called out, body tense and coiled, awaiting an attack._

_Silence was the answer._

_He walked, and walked, and walked and yet didn’t manage to get closer to the faint colourful glows. Two seemed to dance around each other. One artic blue and the other carmine red. M’Baku was intrigued, suddenly feeling weightless and safe. He dared to reach his hand up, trying to get closer in any way possible._

_With a rush the lights came to him, flying through him, touching his very essence. Yet-_

_Yet it didn’t hurt, didn’t overwhelm him. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, opening them again only to see, “Ghekre!”_

_Before him, was the white great ape, the spirit of his tribe. He felt the urge to greet, to bow, properly. Somehow though he couldn’t move. Ghekre held his palms skywards, the red and blue light racing to him and hovering over the center of each paw. Red in the right and blue in the left palm._

_Then, slowly, timidly, another light came into existence. It emitted a muted white, nearly grey in color, glow, It hovered over the middle distance of both palms._

_M’Baku wanted to ask, wanted to beg for guidance, some more clear answers than whatever the great ape tried to tell him. But before he could, the great ape brought all lights together, clashing in a blinding mix._

With ragged breath, the Jabari woke. M’Baku’s heart raced, his forehead wet from sweat. Despite the pounding in his ears he thought he heard something rustling. Trying to calm himself down from the dream, he latched onto that and strained his eyes. He couldn’t make anything out in the darkness. The tribe leader got up and walked a few steps on silent soles. 

The moment he turned his back to the wall, the heart markings flared once more before they fell dark like the rest of the cave.

  
  


~~~

After M’Baku had found nothing in the cave the prior night, he had talked with the warrior on duty. Who hadn’t seen anything strange either. Still, the leader had felt unsettled and thus he kept wandering the forest’s borders.

The lack of sleep made him fidgety during the next morning and he wished for some of the delicious coffee bland Tony had at his home. M’Baku went through the motions of his duties, getting updated on the happenings while he had been gone. Thankfully, it wasn’t much and the few things mentioned weren’t even noteworthy.

So when the Jabari council winded down M’Baku looked forward to losing himself in some sparring and to see to some of his other obligations when Baruk stepped forth and asked, “What will you do about the foreigner flooding our country?”

The other council members feel silent, clearly waiting for M’Baku’s reply. The man-ape looked at Baruk, taking in the elder’s hostile posture and the daring twinkle in his brown eyes.

He thought about his option, about how to phrase his change of heart, because not a long while ago he would have joined into the hostilities towards any and all foreigners. Eventually, M’Baku started, “For the moment I see no threat coming our way, Elder Baruk. We have our City tucked away from the main part of Wakanda. We have our cave system and our small defense posts around it. We know the mountain parts parter than any others and we have our weapons ready. Should someone dare to breach, to endanger us, then we will retaliate. Until then we will watch and observe.”

M’Baku was aware that his answer wasn’t the kind most elders had expected from him, but his voice didn’t waver and he starred Baruk down until the elder huffed and sat back on his spot.

After that they wrapped the meeting up and everyone went their separate ways. 

‘ _I really need some good fight now_.’

~~~

Every night M’Baku dreamt a variation of the first dream he had since returning home. Those more or less sleepless nights were taking a toll on him and even M’Darsi, one of the few elders like Baruk who never much cared for M’Baku, seemed concerned. Just as the warrior decided to ask their shaman, came Okoye to their territory.

When he was informed, M’Baku raced towards the spot where Baruk was engaging her.

“What does a Dora Milaje want here?”, the elder snarled.

Okoye, to her credit, stayed impassive and just evenly replied, “I’m here to deliver a message for the leader of the Jabari.”

By the look of both opposing people, they had been running verbal circles for a bit. Before Baruk could say anything more, M’Baku coughed discreetly. 

“Ah,” Okoye’s lips curled in a small smile for a moment before she scolded her features again, “there he is.”

They gave each other the costumed greeting and only after M’Baku told the guards,- who had insisted on coming along-, to stand down, did Okoye continue.

“I am here to deliver this.” At that, she procured a slim envelope from her west and offered it to M’Baku.

“A letter?” he asked, slightly confused. The Dora smiled secretively and her voice contained something akin to cheeky as she said, “A letter from someone who abhors using traditional means of communication. It surprised us all as well. The Princess is most likely still teasing him about this.”

As soon as the words registered in M’Baku’s mind, he had to fight off a blush and a deep laugh. “Well then. I shall read and send my reply soon. I will come to the city for that.”

“I’ll make sure to tell that to the Princess. Fare well, M’Baku.”

“Fare well, Okoye.”

She wasn’t gone for longer than a few minutes then Baruk questioned him, “Who did write to you, M’Baku?”

It might have been phrased as a question but he heard the underlying accusation. “If I’m right about this, then a man who had been generous enough to open his home to me. Now, excuse me, Baruk, I will go and read this in peace.”

He didn’t wait for the elder to come up with more questions or outright accusations. M’Baku let his feet direct him, his mind not set on a specific location. 

Taking that into account he was a bit bewildered upon where he ended. As a young child, his mother had taken him to this sacred place a few times, always drilling into his head how important the spirits of the ancestors were. Looking around, taking in the old stone temple steps and the withered wooden stakes, M’Baku smiled softly.

‘ _Been too long since I visited the ancestors' home._ ’ The young man took a deep breath and then got out of his sandals, for it was most disrespectful to walk on sacred ground with clothed feet.

With every step he took, he felt old worries drain from him and a welcoming brush to his soul finally managed to relax him thoroughly. 

Along with the relaxation came a sense of peace and tranquility. M’Baku felt as if he finally could breathe again. Smiling softly he walked towards the center. He then sat down on one of the high memorial rocks, a rock underneath his grandfather and his father's ashes lay, underneath one day he would find his rest, too. M’Baku closed his eyes, took a deep breath before opening the letter and read it. 

> “Hey there Bakugan,
> 
> I don’t see what’s the fuzz about paper and letters, but apparently that’s the only way I can reach you in Wakanda? Which is a travesty and should be rectified as soon as possible- Seriously. Don’t you have those fancy bracelets?? Can’t you give me the frequenz? You know what I just will figure it out myself, half the fun anyway. Ok, the purpose for this letter, as Rhodey rudely keeps reminding me of, is to remind you that you have a standing invitation to our home. Not only the one in Malibu but whichever you want to visit. I have a few different houses around the States and some abroad- Oh that’s an idea- I buy one close to the Wakandan border!
> 
> Anyway, well… Hope you’re doing fine and can come visiting soon. Rhodey says hi and insists that he hadn’t had much control over this, which- fair enough is true. 
> 
> Hopefully see you soon,
> 
> yours the-dance-patner”

M’Baku needed a moment to compute all the information of the letter. Certainly, it was a rambled mess but it included plenty of important information as well. The gist was that Tony had indeed invited him a couple of times to come to America again. What was overall more catching, though, was the noting of the smaller man thinking about buying a house close to the Wakandan border. 

Maybe this shouldn’t excite M’Baku as much as it did, but he couldn't help how he felt. He dearly hoped that Tony would find a suitable house around, or maybe even in Wakanda, given his close friendship with the Princess and the obvious fondness the Dora hold for him, M’Baku doubted that anyone would be able to deny Tony that.

He read and reread the letter a couple of times and everytime he felt a warmth washing over him and the slight smile that had slipped on his lips the first time around, seemed to be permanent now. M’Baku closed his eyes again, visualizing how the smaller man would pore over a paper, the Colonel standing behind him and trying to get him to focus.

Without noticing, M’Baku slipped into a trance-like state, lulled in by the serenity of the place and the happiness spreading through his veins. Before his mind's eye, he saw the landscape of his home, and the sacred temple of the great ape. A bit confused he looked around before the voice of his long-dead father reached his ears-

_“M’Baku, my son. Your heart already chose, didn’t it?”_

_“Father?” startled, M’Baku tried to locate where his father’s voice was coming from._

_“Yes, my son. I speak for the ancestors, for the fathers and mothers that came before me and my wife, I speak for the spirits you keep honoring and whose families you keep safe as is your duty. While it is a startling chance you chose on, we approve. For that path will bring fortune to the tribe, and happiness to you.”_

_“Father, I don’t understand. What path and which choice are you talking about?”_

_His father laughed at that and then simply whispered, “Listen to that heart of yours and everything will come to be as the Ghekre wished it to be.”_

With a gasp, M’Baku startled out of the trance. He felt his heart hammering away and his lungs having trouble filling with air. He let his hands rub over his face, only to be reminded of the letter still there.

“Could it be…” M’Baku began to wonder. ‘ _Could it be that this was true and approve of my wish to show Rhodey and Tony my home?_ ’

The more he thought about it, the surer he became until it was not a question at all. He would have to make a lot of arrangements, but hopefully, by the end of it all, he could open his home to Tony and Rhodey as they had for him.

**Author's Note:**

> IHB:  
> Title: When We Break With Traditions- Chapter 1: A New Path  
> Author: J_Gun_i  
> Square Filled: B4 M'Baku  
> Card Number: MK. 2023  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing(s): Ironhusbands, (pre)M'Baku/Rhodey/Tony  
> Warnings/Triggers: spiritual, panic attack (?)  
> Summary: M'Baku was approached by Princess Shuri who had an unusual request. Agreeing to it, M'Baku found soon out that he set things into motion, he'd never have dreamed of.
> 
> But what can he do when souls are bound to be together. Also, no one is safe from a meddling Princess Shuri.
> 
> TSB:  
> Title: When We Break With Tradtions- Chapter 1: A New Path  
> Collaborator Name: J_Gun_i (Fighting_for_Creativity)  
> Card Number: 4004  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110482  
> Square Filled: T5 Fatigue  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Ironhusbands, (pre)M'Baku/Rhodey/Tony  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags: Spiritual Man M'Baku, Established Rhodey/Tony, Meddling Shuri, panic attack (?), strong opinion against outsiders (at first), kinda soulmates.  
> Summary: M'Baku was approached by Princess Shuri who had an unusual request. Agreeing to it, M'Baku found soon out that he set things into motion, he'd never have dreamed of.
> 
> But what can he do when souls are bound to be together. Also, no one is safe from a meddling Princess Shuri.  
> Word Count: 8625


End file.
